


Softball and BasketBall Love

by averyverymary



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyverymary/pseuds/averyverymary
Summary: Hatsuka Kimiwari was the softball athlete. She was also rumored to be a punk... Neji Hyuuga was a prodigy. He was also the all-star player on the basketball team. But when their destinies intervene with the other's, what will happen?This is a Modern High School AU of Naruto.





	Softball and BasketBall Love

"Hey, Kimiwari."

 

Hatsuka Kimiwari turned slightly to see a group of popular girls. She never liked them, for they wore too much make-up that they looked so fake... but she decided to answer. "What? You decided to actually talk to someone like me? A 'punk' like you all think I am?"

 

Some of them turned flustered, but the first girl said, "Psh, please, Kimiwari. Well, we just wanna let you know. Stay away from Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha! You have no right to be even near them. In fact, you shouldn't even think about them. You got that?"

 

Hatsuka smirked. She didn't even care about them! She had a life, anyways, and it didn't involve chasing after the most popular guys in the school.

 

"Don't worry. I'm not so interested... bitch."

 

The girl turned flustered, and Hatsuka walked away. She heard the first girl yell, "Kimiwari, you won't get away with this!"


End file.
